Don't Cost Nothing
"Don't cost nothing" è una canzone ascoltabile in due distinte situazioni dell'episodio Il signor Greg, la prima volta a inizio episodio quando Greg e Steven cercano di decidere come spendere i propri soldi dopo esser diventati ricchi, e l'ultima a fine episodio quando arriva il conto dell'albergo e si unisce alla canzone anche Perla. Testo Originale Traduzione Versione italiana Greg Bright sunny day don't cost nothing Light summer breeze don't cost nothing What do I do with all this money? When the only thing I want is you Greg Una giornata assolata, non costa niente Una gentile brezza estiva, non costa niente Cosa ci faccio con tutti questi soldi? Quando l'unica cosa che voglio sei tu Greg il sole caldo, non si compra Il vento in faccia, non si compra Che ci farò con questi soldi? Se vicino a me ci sei già tu? Palling around don't cost nothing Singing a song don't cost nothing How do I spend all this money? I'd rather just spend time with you Passar tempo con un amico, non costa niente Cantare una canzone, non costa niente Come li spendo tutti questi soldi? Preferirei passar del tempo con te Un caro amico, non si compra Una canzone, non si compra Che ci farò con i soldi Ho tutto ciò che voglio di più Steven You could buy a house and a car Greg I guess that I can but I've already got a van I could put you through college Steven But I'm with the Gems all the time Steven Potresti comprare una casa e una macchina Greg Penso che potrei ma ho già un furgone Potrei mandarti al college Steven Ma sto con le Gemme tutto il tempo Steven Comprati una casa ed un auto Greg Non so se mi va, a me piace stare qua Te li dò per il college Steven Ma non potei frequentarlo mai Greg Or I could buy you all the finest courses online Steven What if we took a trip? Greg Do you think? Steven Yeah I do! We could take a vacation Greg O potrei comprarti tutti i migliori corsi online Steven E se facessimo un viaggio? Greg Lo pensi davvero? Steven Sì, certo! Potremmo fare una vacanza Greg Posso acquistarti tutti i corsi online Steven E un bel viaggio ti va? Greg Lo faresti? Steven A ogni costo! Una bella vacanza... We could go somewhere new Potremmo andare in posto nuovo Ci scegliamo un bel posto! Reprise Greg Tailor-made suits, those cost something Room with a view, those cost something Perla Dancing with you Greg Don't cost nothing Greg Abiti su misura, costano un po' Stanze panoramiche, costano un po' Perla Ballare con te Greg Non costa niente Greg Hanno un bel costo il viaggiare Questo bel posto, il mangiare Perla Scelgo piuttosto Greg Di ballare Perla Why'd we even come, we could've done this at home Singing a song, don't cost nothing Or was it palling around, don't cost nothing Getting it wrong Perla Perché siamo venuti, potevamo farlo a casa Cantare una canzone, non costa niente O era: passar tempo con un amico, non costa niente Sbagliare strofa Perla Perché siamo venuti? Potevamo farlo a casa Una canzone, non si compra No, veniva prima: Un caro amico... non si compra Sbagliare canzone Greg Don't cost nothing Perla I tried Greg I'm surprised you remembered any of it Perla What can I say, it's catchy Greg Non costa niente Perla Ci ho provato Greg Mi sorprende te ne ricordi qualcosa Perla Che posso dire, è orecchiabile Sbagliare canzone Greg Non si compra Perla Ci ho provato Perla Beh, che dire, è orecchiabile Steven It's over, isn't it? It's over, isn't it? It's over, isn't it... Steven E' finita, non è così? E' finita, non è così E' finita, non è così... Steven E' andata, ormai E' andata, oramai Finisce tutto qui Categoria:Canzoni